Lo que no buscó encontro
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Reborn estaba aburrido de acostarce con mafiosas o mujeres con experiencia, queria una virgen! Queria una virgen?seguros de eso?


Estaba aburrida en clases, maldita sea, porque mis mejores amigos faltaron justo hoy! No era que tenía algo especial que contarles ni nada de eso, pero mierda que los extrañaba en estos momentos; tener hora libre por la ausencia de un profesor y no tener nada de qué hablar con nadie era frustrante, además, no tenía nada para distraerme.

Gracias a dios que me sentaba cerca de la ventana que me permitía ver el exterior de la escuela. Nuestra aula estaba en frente de la calle por lo que solo veía los autos pasar y el estacionamiento donde estaban los autos de los profesores.

_Estaba tan aburrida!_

Mire a los demás alumnos con la esperanza de que pasara algo interesante, pero nada...

Volví a mirar el aburrido estacionamiento, note como había otro auto en aquel lugar, vi como la puerta se abrió, y pude distinguir a un hombre que vestía de negro, era alto, increíblemente alto, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba un sombrero puesto. Vi como se dirigía al interior del colegio, pero antes de entrar volteó y finalmente pude ver su rostro, estaba algo lejos como para verlo en detalle pero desde la distancia parecía un hombre atractivo.

La directora del colegio parecía feliz al verlo, acaso era su novio? Nuestra directora era una mujer joven y bastante bonita, pero de donde consiguió un hombre así?

Pasaron los días y no volví a ver a ese hombre, pero tampoco lo busque ya que en los siguientes días sí vinieron mis amigos y volví a mi rutina normal.

Acababan de informarnos que nuestro profesor de Matemáticas había renunciado y por eso no había venido la clase anterior. Ahora nos presentarían a nuestro nuevo profesor, estábamos ansiosos, pero a la vez algo asustado por el "consejo" que nos dieron "No quiere escuchar ni el ruido de su respiración O se asegurara de que no vuelvan a respirar"

Al entrar me sorprendí al ver que era el mismo hombre de aquella vez, y me sonroje un poco al ver lo atractivo que era. Al menos solamente me sonroje, mis demás compañeras babeaban el banco por él.

-Reborn-sama!-lo llamo unas de las mas….emmm… fáciles/estúpida/entregada del salón.

Amaba a ese profesor! no porque era sumamente atractivo, si no porque no tenía preferencia por las estúpidas que hacían lo que estuviera a su alcance por complacer a los profesores y así ganarse ciertos privilegios.

Reí al escuchar el regaño del profesor-No te creas que soy como los demás profesores de esta escuela, mocosa, a mi solo pueden complacerme mujeres, no una niñita como tu-

Todos sabíamos la clase de cosas que hacia esa chica a los profesores, pero no decíamos nada ya que ningún profesor se había resistido a los encantos de la chica, pero Reborn…vaya…me fue inevitable reírme, obviamente una risa leve y casi silenciosa. Pero eso no basto, tuve que haber cerrado mi boca!

Ahora estaba castigaba, todos mis amigos y compañeros me miraban con lastima al retirarse del salón. Al quedarnos solos solo pude mirarlo un poco asustada. Él me miraba seriamente, acaso pensaba en cómo matarme o torturarme?

-Pero que niña más estúpida riéndose en mi clase-me dice luego de un largo silencio. Me estremecí al escuchar su grave vos, me encogí de hombros y agache un poco mi cabeza.

-Oye, por lo menos ten la decencia de mirarme cuando te hablo-Siento como levanta mi mejilla y me obliga a mirarlo, _En qué momento se acerco tanto a mi_?!

-Lo siento-Es todo lo que pude decir, pero mierda que estaba cerca, acaso aquel vientito que sentía en mis labios era su respiración!

-Eso no es suficiente-Me dice y yo solo lo miro sin entenderle-Te burlaste de aquella mocosa porque le dije que era una niña, pero tu tampoco eres una mujer y no solo eso, también eres una idiota al no darte cuenta de las intenciones que tienen los demás al ver tu hermoso cuerpo.

Se sonroje completamente, pero que carajos está diciendo?!

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y su mirada demostraba una lujuria de su parte que me hacía temblar un poco.

-Que hace?, acaso no prefería a una mujer?-pregunte avergonzada y totalmente sonrojada.

-Sí, pero toda mujer fue niña alguna vez, así que no voy menospreciarte por eso. Además…va a ser divertido convertirte en mujer…

Tomó mi mano, y juntos salimos del salón de clases caminando hacia la puerta de la escuela.

-Y para que lo sepas, no soy profesor, solo me dijeron que las estudiantes de secundaria tenían los cuerpos más perfectos de todos…

_Qué?! Acaso es un pervertido!_

Pervertido o no, ese hombre se convirtió en mi esposo y no solo eso, nuestro niño heredo sus hermosas patillas con las que jugué esa primera noche después de convertirme en una mujer… su mujer.

**A ver… como se habrán dado cuenta Reborn quería probar "nuevas experiencias" involucrándose con una estudiante ordinaria de secundaria sin ninguna relación con la mafia.**

**Claro que puede conseguir mujeres donde quiera, pero bueno…esas ideas raras que tiene…**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Estoy intentando escribir de otros personajes además de Hibari, a ver si da resultado….**

**Aunque Reborn es algo difícil…**

**En fin, Nos vemos! Comenten! :D**

**Ciao!**


End file.
